


Cavekota - Perfect Two

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: Just a simple time husbands ballad with way too much sugar.





	Cavekota - Perfect Two




End file.
